


Yearning For Something That I Don’t Know

by Duskfalls



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskfalls/pseuds/Duskfalls
Summary: How Jane feels after seeing Jacqueline and Ian celebrating their anniversary and how she wishes she could be in his place.





	Yearning For Something That I Don’t Know

**Author's Note:**

> I have read every single Jacqueline/Jane fic on AO3 and I will go down with this ship. Big THANK YOU to all the writers (especially FakePlastikTrees, priestlys, and superkitten) for keeping your readers’ hope alive (in this tiny corner of fandom). 
> 
> I’m also a 22 year old from California who is trying to adapt to a new life in Boston and never has a TV show mirrored my own life so much to the point that each new episode makes me emotional. 
> 
> So to anyone else who’s having a pretty lonely night, I hope this makes you feel less alone in your loneliness. 
> 
> I wrote this based on my own feelings right now. But - if you read this from Jane’s POV, it’s basically Jane pining for Jacqueline and you can never get enough of angsty Janequeline.

Lips press  
Lips kiss  
On a bed that’s not my own 

Pretending that I am not alone 

I want what they have  
I want to feel heat and skin  
And promises  
I want to be free  
From doubt, from the voice inside  
That won’t hide. 

And it says 

If only, I could have somebody to miss  
Like that  
If only I could take a breath, take a leap  
And find someone, solely one,  
For me to keep. 

I would hold their hand  
To love, to caress,  
To press, and to be no less  
Than the answer to my plea  
I want what they have. 

Turning headphones up so I can’t hear them  
But the image of them together is seared in my mind  
I hope someday I can find someone who will  
Love me, just the same.  
But right now, right here, I feel like  
There’s just not enough time. 

What do I do  
When the world won’t still  
And friends that were there  
Are now lying in bed, elsewhere 

What do I do  
When I am questioning  
And it is inevitably  
Stripping down  
My pride  
My sense of self  
The keys to the inner me 

And I can still hear them kissing  
And I’m still, searching, missing  
Something that won’t show,  
But I don’t know how long I can still be alone.  
How can I keep yearning for something that I don’t know.


End file.
